Burbuja de Inocencia
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Era una característica tuya. Inocencia, eso era nato en tu ser. Tu mirada, tus palabras y hasta incluso tus actos estaban impresos de inocencia. (YAOI)


**Burbuja de Inocencia**

 **Era una caracteristica tuya. Inocencia, eso era nato en tu ser. Tu mirada, tus palabras y hasta incluso tus actos estaban impresos de inocencia.**

Amabas sobre todo y todos a Shion, el era como el padre que ninguno de nosotros tuvo. Amabas a Aioros y Saga como a los hermanos mayores que todos a excepción de Aioria, no teníamos.

Por eso es comprendía que en medio de esa inocencia, para ti esta era tu familia. Shion era el padre y todos nosotros hermanos a los cuales querías y adorabas sobre todo.

Cuando Shion murió, pude darme cuenta que el más afectado fuiste tú, y como no si este era como tu padre, mas el tuyo que de nosotros once. El te trajo de aquellas tierras lejanas, con el compartían la sangre lemuriana. El era tu maestro y más allá de eso fue el padre que querías.

Sumado a la muerte de Shion, la desaparición de Saga un tiempo antes había deprimido a todos los mas pequeños, debía ser sincero a mi también me dolió. Al final de todo, Saga era como el hermano mayor.

Aioros, aquel al que sin duda querías más que a ninguno. Aun recuerdo como el nos mimaba y nos cuidaba al igual que Aioria, a pesar de que no éramos hermanos. El gentil Aioros, el que nos cuidaba por las noches en las que Shion visitaba Star Hill y Saga tenía guardia. Como no sentir su traición, como no guardarle rencor al que creímos un héroe y nos decepciono. Apenas 7 años, demasiado pequeños, a pesar de tener grandes poderes, e inocentes como para ser manipulados, algo que aprovecho Arles.

Pero tú a pesar de ser inocente igual que los demás o podría ser mas, ya que viviste por mucho tiempo en lugar donde solo Shion y tu habitaban. Un lugar donde la maldad y corrupción de este mundo no llegaba. Esa inocencia, que te llevo a huir esa noche, esa misma noche en que Aioria huyo con Atena. Esa noche en que decidieras escuchar el llamado de Sagitario y decidieras oír sus palabras. Palabras que te decían la realidad de lo hechos, que ya suponías pero que no te atrevías a revelar. Tu prudencia es grande sin duda y desde esa tierna edad, la tenias desarrollada. Escuchando a Sagitario partiste a la soledad de Jamir.

Aun recuerdo que odiabas la soledad. Siempre evitabas quedarte solo, jamás gustaste del silencio, sobre todo si estabas solo. Recuerdo que Shion, siempre evitaba que siquiera te quedaras solo. Todos sabíamos que te aterraba.

Es por ello que me pregunto: como soportaste tanto tiempo en Jamir?, solo en un lugar tan alejado de la que considerabas tu familia.

Habrás llorado?, habrás odiado al causante de todo?, odiaste a aquel que te alejo de tu mundo y de tu familia?.

No, estoy completamente seguro que no. Porque tanta seguridad?, porque al ver tu rostro después de 13 años, pude comprender que no había nada más que añoranza de los años pasados. Deseabas que todo volviera hacer como antes y que nada hubiese pasado. Tu mirada, para aquellos que vivimos la batalla de las doce casas, estaba llena de compresión y cariño.

Después de todo, todos fuimos niños inocentes que fuimos criados en una burbuja. Burbuja, que se rompió al morir nuestro padre. Burbuja que nos encerró y protegió de las maldades del mundo, y al romperse esta, todos sin excepción caímos en el vacio de un mundo cruel. Un mundo desconocido, que nos daño y moldeo a la imagen de lo malo. Inocencia que se transformo en ego. Ego que nos llevo a obedecer sin dudar a Arles. Fuimos sus asesinos, sus marionetas, sus juguetes y sobre todo sus criados. Niños que nos convertimos en armas, para el mal.

Pero tras todo esto, el amor que hubo entre todos fue más fuerte que el odio, el rencor y el sufrimiento que se acumulo en ese periodo. Al final de todos, somos familia. Con defectos, errores y todo lo demás siempre estábamos para el otro.

Una burbuja que nos daño, al mostrarnos un mundo diferente al cruel mudo real, pero que también nos enseño que dentro de todo ese mundo siempre abría una burbuja donde estaban hermanos y padre que estarían allí para ayudarte.

Después de tanta adversidad, un día tranquilo en el que puedas observar a todos tus hermanos, pelear por cualquier pequeñez; ya sea porque no trajeron lo pedido o porque simplemente la sorpresa no salió como debía, era algo por lo cual agradecer al cielo y a los dioses.

Cada día es una bendición y más si se puede valorar lo que viene con este.

Tiempo atrás tal vez jamás lo vi así, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo, absolutamente todo pasa por algo.

Tal vez si Ares no se hubiese apoderado de Saga, no estaríamos ahora disfrutando de esto, o tal vez si?, no lo se... Hay tantas posibilidades pero porque gastarse el tiempo en pesar en ello?, si se puede aprovechar la oportunidad viviendo este día, este presente.

Ya está todo listo! - la voz siempre alegre de Alde, hace que todos nos acerquemos a la mesa. Este día hemos decidido pasar un rato en familia. Todos los dorados y el patriarca nos encontramos en este jardín, uno de los tantos que adornan el santuario. Una mesa grande, llena de comida de diferentes tipos y de diferentes partes del mudo. Los chicos, han decidido preparar algo de su tierra madre. Una forma de competir de que país y que caballero tiene la mejor comida y sazón.

Ya podemos?! - Milo y Aioria como siempre son los más ansiosos. Esos dos son como niños. No puedo ocultar una sonrisa.

Primero, lo primero - dice Shion y todos hacemos lo que se nos fue ensenado por ese hombre antes de comer. Una plegaria de agradecimiento - ahora sí! - ante la orden, todos se han lanzado sobre la comida.

Si no te apuras, te dejaran sin nada - la dulce voz de Mu, me saca de mi observación -

Si - solo atino a decir. Jamás dejara de sorprenderme la habilidad de todos para llevarse comida a la boca. Debo aceptar que solo algunos de nosotros comen como seres civilizados. -

Ey! Eso es mío! - me debato el último bocadillo preparado por Shura, con Aioria -

Lo siento virgencita, pero el huca huca el que se lo encuentra se lo emboruca - dice el sínico león -

Trágatelo y te dejo sin sentidos - amenazo, pero el muy condenado león se lo engullo sin temor alguno - ahora si... - me preparaba para hacer lo amenazado, cuando... -

Ya tranquilos - Mu ríe ante lo ocurrido pero evita que me lance sobre el gato - ten este Shura guardo un par - me paso un plato con más de los bocadillos -

Gracias - mis mejillas han tomado un sonrojo seguro, más al saber que Mu ha presenciado esa pelea tan infantil -

Matanga! - fue el turno de Milo de arrebatar el plato de las manos de Mu, dejándonos desconcertados -

Milo! - exclamamos al unisonó, haciendo reír a los demás -

Te unes a las risas de los demás y no puedo evitar perderme en tu mirada y tu sonrisa. Sin duda aun mantienes esa inocencia en ti. Algo que amo de tu persona, Mu de Aries.

Un día en familia. Un día mas en la burbuja de inocencia, felicidad, Amor y confort que te da la familia.

 *****M*****

 **Hola!**

 **Otra vez yoni! _ *.***

 **Yoni?!, quien es ese?- ._.?**

 **Pues yo, tarado _ -.-***

 **Y luego dicen que soy malo con ella _**

 **Ya mi precioso Ikki - *3* - no le digo nada - :3**

 **Ya se puso melosa! - +.+- aléjate!, aléjate! -**

 **Beso!, beso! - 030 -**

 **Ni loco! - sale huyendo -**

 **Jajajaja nos vemos lindas! - sale tras el fénix -**


End file.
